The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in April of 1996. The new cultivar was obtained as a mutation of Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (group Compacta) xe2x80x98Surprisexe2x80x99 (unpatented). This new variety was a natural mutation in the form of a sport. The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands, in April of 1996. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. 10 inch long leaves which are elliptic and elongated;
2. Lightly-curled leaf-edge;
3. Compact plant growth; and
4. Distinctive leaves which have a grey-green (RHS 189B and 189C) center and approximately 1.5 cm wide in center of leaf; the grey-green center has a white (RHS 155C) margin on both sides which is approximately 0.1 cm wide and a yellow-green margin (RHS 144B) which is approximately 1.5 cm wide at the center of the leaf.
xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without any change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
In comparison with the well-known Dracaena cultivar xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99 has shorter leaves, by 6 inches, with a more curly leaf-edge. xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99 grows more compact than xe2x80x98Lemon Limexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99 grows less compact than xe2x80x98Surprisexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Surprisexe2x80x99 has a wider white margin and the edge-margin is smaller than xe2x80x98Lemon Surprisexe2x80x99.